


fuck, yes

by splendidlyimperfect



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gray's cockier than Natsu gives him credit for, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, they're both dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Natsu asks to try something new, and Gray says yes. Shameless smut, really. With a side of fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first attempt at smut, I needed a break from angst and, well...this happened. It takes place somewhere in the "What We Choose to Become" series, post dragon-war, but it didn't really have a place in the story. 
> 
> Also, hooray for asking for and receiving enthusiastic consent during sex!

"Holy...f-fucking h-helllnggh." Gray panted, his voice embarrassingly high and shaky. His bare chest was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he braced himself against the wall behind him with a trembling hand. His other hand was currently fisted into thick, pink hair. He tugged at the locks, hard enough to make Natsu groan. Which wouldn't have been a problem if his mouth wasn't currently wrapped around Gray's dick. 

The vibration, combined with the heat and slick wetness, made Gray cry out and slam his head back into the wall, jerking his hips towards Natsu. A set of warm, soft hands pushed his hips backwards, then Natsu lay his arm over Gray's stomach to keep him in place. The other hand dragged blunt nails down his right side, tracing the sensitive scar and then dipping around to grab Gray's ass. 

"Oh my gods...fuck, Natsu." Gray growled and looked down at the dragon slayer, whose head was bobbing as he did something ridiculously good with his tongue. "Look at me." He tugged on Natsu's hair again, forcing his head back until he met Gray's lust-filled gaze. Natsu's eyes were wide and soft and his face was flushed almost the same color as his hair. He let Gray's cock slide out of his lips, then licked a thick line down the underside until his face was nuzzled in the crook of Gray's thigh. He nipped gently there, coaxing Gray's leg up until it was resting on Natsu's shoulder. 

Gray cursed softly as Natsu's tongue found its way further downward, pressing hot kisses and licks over the sensitive area and stopping just before it reached somewhere that Gray had never expected to be touched. He whined softly, rolling his hips to encourage Natsu. He felt a soft puff of laughter against his skin, then the hand across his stomach disappeared and found its way to his cock.  

"Can I?" Natsu's breathless question made Gray squirm. He felt so exposed – leg up over Natsu's shoulder, leaning against their bedroom wall, head thrown back and embarrassing sounds slipping from his lips. He nodded, breath catching in his throat. 

"Fuck, yes." The words were barely out of his mouth when Natsu's tongue swiped over him, soft and hot and  _holy shit_ that felt amazing. He moaned, bucking his hips into Natsu's hand and being rewarded with a torturously slow pace of being stroked and licked. Gray knew that Natsu was an amazing kisser, but apparently that wasn't the only thing he could do with his tongue. It swirled and explored insistently, dipping inside and then swiping across him in hot, wet strokes. Gray's fingers were almost white in Natsu's hair, and his knees were beginning to buckle. 

The wet heat suddenly withdrew and Gray whined, but Natsu merely wrapped his arms carefully around Gray's waist and lifted him, earning an indignant yelp from the ice mage. The embarrassment was quickly forgotten when Natsu threw Gray down onto their bed, then leaned over him possessively and began to bite Gray's neck. A hand replaced where his tongue had been, fingers tracing curious circles as he began to nip and lick at Gray's collarbone. 

"Okay?" Natsu whispered in Gray's ear, biting down on his earlobe. Gray groaned, turning to catch Natsu's lip between his teeth and pulling him into a bruising kiss. 

"Please," he begged, and his voice was so perfectly wrecked that it sent a shudder through Natsu’s body. He brought his fingers up to Gray's mouth and slipped them over the ice mage's lips, grinning at the look of surprise on Gray's face. 

"Suck," he whispered, leaning down and pressing himself against Gray's hip, grinding there as Gray's eyes widened and he began to run his tongue over Natsu's fingers. Natsu groaned, biting his lips and envisioning that tongue somewhere else as he rocked against Gray. The way those eyes bored into him as his lips locked around Natsu's fingers had Natsu fighting the urge to come right then and there. "Up," he gasped, swallowing heavily and moving himself in between Gray's legs. He pushed a knee up on his shoulder again, then leaned down and took Gray back into his mouth as he returned his fingers to the ice mage's entrance. 

"Fuuuuuck," Gray groaned, fisting his hands into the sheets as Natsu slid gently inside him. Natsu hummed around his cock again and Gray made an incoherent noise of pleasure, rocking himself down onto Natsu's fingers. This felt amazing. Why had they never done this before? Fucking was so much better than fighting. His fingers found their way back into Natsu's hair, knowing how much the dragon slayer liked having it pulled. 

Natsu tensed at the fingers in his hair, and moaned loudly when he felt the exquisite almost-pain of them yanking on his pink locks. He slowly slid a second finger inside Gray, humming in satisfaction when the ice mage arched himself off the bed at the sensation. He had originally planned to take this slow, but Gray's fucking  _face_ , and the  _noises_ , and the  _tightness and heat,_ fucking hell. 

He gave Gray's cock one last swipe of his tongue, then began kissing a trail up the ice mage’s chest. Increasing the pace of his fingers inside Gray, he bent down and kissed him, hard. Gray was a panting, moaning, incoherent mess, but he reached down and wrapped a hand around Natsu’s cock and his own, stroking them both in time with the pace Natsu set inside of him. 

Natsu could feel Gray grinding down on his fingers and begging  _more_ and  _faster_ and  _please_ , so he slowly added a third, stretching into the tight heat. The strangled sound that escaped from Gray's throat urged him on, and Natsu began to work his fingers in and out more forcefully, until he was pushing Gray into the mattress with the intensity of his thrusts. Their kiss became desperate, full of panting and moaning and cursing and clashing teeth. 

"G-g-gray, I'm gon-" Natsu couldn't even finish his sentence before he came, head thrown back and teeth bared, vision blurring as he rocked through the sensation. Gray wasn't far behind him, and he could feel the ice mage clenching down on his fingers as he cried out, body trembling and jerking as Natsu's fingers slowed, and eventually slid out of him. After a second, Natsu collapsed on all fours, hovering over Gray's shaking body. 

"Okay?" Natsu whispered, pressing his lips to Gray's forehead. The ice mage laughed breathily, leaning up and capturing Natsu's lips in a soft kiss. 

"Fucking amazing," he replied, collapsing back onto the bed. Natsu grinned and pushed himself into a standing position, holding onto the bed for balance. He squeezed Gray's thigh, then made his way to the bathroom and washed his hands, still breathing heavily. Looking up at his reflection, he grinned. Messy hair, flushed face, marks on his neck and chest – not far off from how he looked after they fought. 

He grabbed some towels and brought them back to bed, cleaning up himself and Gray, who didn't respond other than to grunt softly. Natsu laughed, throwing the towels onto the floor and climbing into the bed. He wormed his way under the blankets, then pulled Gray towards his chest, wrapping an arm around the ice mage's stomach. 

"Mmf." Gray reached down and entwined his fingers with Natsu's. 

"So eloquent." Natsu pressed soft kisses to the back of Gray's neck and he sighed, squirming until his back was flush against Natsu's stomach. 

"Sh'up," Gray mumbled. "Maybe next time I'll finger  _you_ and see how articulate you are afterwards." Natsu swallowed thickly at the idea of Gray’s fingers inside of him.

“Maybe next time you can put more than just your fingers inside me,” he whispered, grinning at the bitten-off moan that passed Gray’s lips. The ice mage ground back against him, but yawned at the same time. "Go to sleep, princess," Natsu murmured softly, nuzzling Gray's hair. The ice mage hummed contentedly. 

"Love you," he murmured sleepily. Natsu smiled fondly until Gray added, "fiery mouth breather." He snorted, hugging the ice mage tighter against him. 

"Love you too, ya pervy popsicle." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the morning after, cause why the hell not ^_^

“Mnmmmm,” Natsu couldn’t remember what he had been dreaming about, but the feeling of Gray pressing soft kisses down his chest banished any thoughts of sleep from his mind. He opened his eyes and looked down at his boyfriend, smiling as the ice mage met his eyes and grinned.

“Morning,” Gray murmured, drawing his tongue down over Natsu’s hipbone and grinning at the dragon slayer. Natsu made a soft noise of pleasure, reaching out and running his fingers through Gray’s hair. “Sleep okay?”

“Hmmm,” Natsu replied, wiggling his hips. Gray laughed softly, placing a soft kiss on Natsu’s stomach and dragging his teeth down to the junction where his thigh met his groin. Natsu was hard already – had been since before he woke up – but Gray ignored that and instead raised Natsu’s leg up, kissing down and across to the other thigh. “Ngh…you’re a tease.”

“Oh I’m sorry, is this what you wanted?” Gray moved up and ran his tongue along the underside of Natsu’s cock, eliciting a curse from the pink-haired boy.

“Ahhh…mmm, Gray…” Natsu threw his head back and fisted his hand in the sheets as Gray took his cock deep into his mouth. The ice mage hummed around him, sliding up and down and swirling his tongue around in heart-stopping ways. “Shiiit.” Natsu unconsciously jerked upward, groaning at the sensation. Gray grabbed Natsu’s hips and continued to take Natsu into his mouth, sliding his cock almost all the way out only to dive back down again. Natsu cursed and grasped at Gray’s shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped marks in his skin as he gasped and moaned, biting his own arm to stifle the sounds.

“You don’t have to be quiet,” Gray purred, removing his mouth and tracing lazy swirls around Natsu’s shaft. “Sting got Freed to put in soundproofing runes. They can’t hear you.” Natsu let his hand drop and groaned. “Although I have a feeling that you’d like it if they could.”

“Holy hell,” Natsu breathed, cheeks flaming with embarrassment and desire. The thought alone sent heat flaring through his stomach.

“Hmm, looks like I was right.” Gray’s hand moved to the base of Natsu’s cock and down over his balls, palming them gently. He trailed downwards, grabbing Natsu’s ass and squeezing hard, making a soft noise of appreciation. “And you call me a pervert.” Trailing kisses up the firm chest below him, he made his way to Natsu’s mouth and captured it in a fierce kiss. Natsu moaned, feeling Gray’s hardness pressed tightly against his own. “Does the idea that they could be in the next room, listening to you moan, turn you on?”

“Gods…damnit,” Natsu grunted, running his hands up Gray’s body and grasping his hair. Gray laughed softly, pressing kisses down his jaw until he reached Natsu’s throat, where he bit down hard. “G-GRAY!” Natsu shouted in surprise, shuddering as Gray ran his tongue gently over the mark.

“I believe that yesterday you insinuated that you wanted me to _fuck you_ ,” Gray whispered in Natsu’s ear. “Or was I mistaken?” Natsu swore loudly, raking his fingers down Gray’s back. When had the ice mage become this…forward? Natsu found he didn’t care where it came from – he liked it.

“Please,” he begged as Gray reached over to the nightstand, and popped the lid off something. A second later, Natsu felt a set of wet, warm fingers circling his ass. “Ah…mnnn…” He bit Gray’s lip, moaning as Gray shifted forward and rubbed their cocks together again.

“Please _what_?” Gray asked seductively, circling his finger tantalizingly around Natsu’s entrance while he pressed kisses to the pink-haired man’s collarbone. Natsu’s breath was coming out in short, sharp pants now, and his fingers were tangled in Gray’s hair. “You have to tell me what you want.”

“F-f-fuck me,” Natsu panted, arching his back. “I…I w-want…you…i-in-inside m-me.” Gray growled then, low and feral, and the sound went straight to the base of Natsu’s spine. He pressed himself down toward Gray’s hand at the same time that Grey pressed in, and Natsu cried out in a mix of pleasure and mild discomfort as one of Gray’s fingers slipped inside him. Gray kissed Natsu messily, all teeth and heat and wetness.

“Fuck…” Gray breathed, sliding his finger in and out slowly, getting Natsu used to the sensation. Natsu’s face was twisted in pleasure, hair sweaty and spread on the blanket beneath him, and Gray swore he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

“More,” Natsu snarled, spreading his legs wider and digging his nails into Gray’s lower back.

“I don’t wanna hu—”

“Did I hurt you last night?” Natsu’s voice was shaky as he ground himself against Gray’s hand, and Gray shook his head. It had been mildly uncomfortable at first, but Natsu had been made it feel so good that he hadn’t had time to contemplate anything but the fire spreading through his body. “Then more.”

“As you wish,” Gray whispered, slipping a second finger inside and spreading them apart. Natsu shouted, slamming his head backward into the bed and arching his back. Gray wasted no time adding a third, leaning back down and taking Natsu’s cock into his mouth again while he did it. The sounds coming from Natsu’s mouth were obscene, and Gray thought he might come just from listening to him pant and moan.

“P-please,” Natsu groaned, and Gray grunted in acknowledgement, slowly removing his fingers and leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. This kiss wasn’t a battle, just a lazy tangle of tongues and lips and whispered curses as Gray pressed himself against Natsu’s entrance.

“Ready?” He asked, pressing his lips to Natsu’s forehead. The pink-haired man let out a shuddering breath and nodded, pulling Gray’s hips towards him. Gray groaned as he felt the head of his cock slip slowly inside Natsu.

“Holy shit,” Gray whispered, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. He tried his best to go slowly, refraining from slamming his hips forward. “You okay?” Natsu’s face was a mix of pleasure and pain, and Gray leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, stroking his cheek. “I can stop if you—”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Natsu replied, lifting up a leg and placing his heel on Gray’s back, encouraging him further forward. They both swore in unison as Gray slid the rest of the way inside, stopping only when his hips hit the back of Natsu’s thighs.

“Y-you are _really_ f-fucking…tight,” Gray stuttered, leaning heavily on one arm and gasping. Natsu laughed a little, breathing slowly to get used to the feeling. He reached up and ran a hand through Gray’s hair, smiling gently at the ice mage.

“Move.” The whispered encouragement was all Gray needed to cant his hips backwards, sliding out and then pushing back into Natsu. His breath stuttered as a heat flooded through him, and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his lips. He was really glad for those runes right about now.

“Gnnnnnghhhnnnatsu…” Each thrust ran a thrill through his body, pooling a warm heat in his belly. Natsu panted and exhaled sharply each time Gray entered him, and Gray reached up to grab his hand, entwining their fingers.

“Oh…gods…G-g-gray,” Natsu’s voice was high and breathy, and he wrapped his free hand around Gray’s hip, guiding his thrusts until suddenly Gray hit something inside of him that made him see stars. “FUCK!” He shifted slightly, aiming for the same spot again, and shouted out as his body began to tremble.

“N-natsu, f-f-fuuuuck,” Gray slammed his hips forward, driving in and out of Natsu, grunting loudly with each thrust. He could feel a pressure building, and it intensified as Natsu shouted out in pleasure. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Natsu’s cock, stroking it erratically. “G…g…gonna c-come…” Natsu growled and pulled him in harder.

“M-me t-t-nnnggggahhhh!” Natsu dug his fingers into Gray’s hips as he came, shouting the ice mage’s name. His vision went dark as the fullness of Gray inside him combined with the familiar feeling of release, intensifying everything until he felt like he would pass out. The sensation of Natsu clenching around him undid Gray and he cried out, feeling his orgasm shudder through his body from his toes all the way to the top of his head.

“Natsu,” he whispered, collapsing over his boyfriend, panting and shaking. “Holy shit, you’re amazing.” Natsu breathed out a shaky laugh, noting the role reversal from the night before. He pressed a kiss to Gray’s jaw and pulled his boyfriend down on top of him, wincing slightly as Gray slid out of him.

“You made a mess,” he teased, reaching over to grab a shirt and half-heartedly wiping up himself and the bed between them. Gray mumbled something in response, then grabbed Natsu around the waist and dragged him back to the top of the bed. Natsu rolled to face away from Gray, who pulled the dragon slayer into his arms and nuzzled the back of his neck.

“That was…amazing,” Gray whispered softly, tightening his arms around Natsu’s chest. “Thank you…for trusting me.” Natsu smiled, turning his face to kiss Gray’s cheek. The ice mage was still trembling.

“I’ve always trusted you,” he murmured. He couldn’t even find the energy to insult Gray, who apparently felt the same way. “We’re gonna have to thank Sting for those runes.” Gray snorted.

“I think he heard your _fucking is better than fighting_ comment the other day.” Natsu grinned, nipping at Gray’s jaw.

“It’s true.” He wriggled further backward into Gray and pulled the blankets up over them, revelling in the soft warmth. “I mean, I do love fighting you. But…you inside me…mmm.” Gray made a soft, sleepy sound of agreement. “Hey, don’t fall asleep, you told Rogue you’d make him pancakes.” Gray groaned.

“He can make his own damn pancakes,” he grumbled. “I’m warm.”

“Don’t pretend you’re gonna disappoint him,” Natsu laughed, “you can’t say no to him and his puppy eyes.” Gray huffed.

“Fine,” he yawned, burying his face in the back of Natsu’s neck. “Just five more minutes.”

“Five more…minutes,” Natsu agreed, snuggling up to Gray and promptly falling asleep.

 


End file.
